1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for time sensitive email.
2. Description of Related Art
Email systems are capable of administering the transmission of email messages from a sender to many addressees. Prior art email systems, however, typically provide little or no control over the actual delivery time of email messages. In such systems, an email message having many addressees may arrive in the addressees' mailboxes over a very wide range of time, including, in some cases, not arriving at all. There are circumstances, however, when it would be advantageous to have a way of transmitting an email message so that it is delivered or made available to addressees at approximately the same time. Examples of circumstances when approximately simultaneous, time-sensitive delivery would be an advantage include organization-wide corporate policy announcements, organization-wide announcements of important corporate changes such as acquisitions, organization-wide announcements of financial results for a quarter, short or timed sales promotions for on-line auction companies, short or timed announcements of benefit plan enrollments periods, and so on. For these reasons, there is an ongoing need for improvements in email systems.